injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengeance: Heroes Among Us
This article, Avengeance: Heroes Among Us, is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. About Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Avengeance: Heroes Among Us is a (fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics. It features the Avengers and their many enemies in an epic storyline which sees hero and villain alike caught up in a shocking event that affects the loyalties and alliances of Earth's Mightest Heroes, turning hero against each other as warriors from a parallel reality are forced to intervene. (Avengeance is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel-based counterpart to the DC based Injustice: Gods Among Us would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity. For the actual game please visit the Injustice Website or the Injustice Wiki.) Avengeance: Heroes Among Us was released in 2013 and would receive a sequel several years later as Avengeance 2. Playable Characters For a full, detailed list see Playable Characters (Avengeance) here. Heroes *Captain America *Spider-Man *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Panther *Wolverine *Winter Soldier *Captain Marvel *Scarlet Witch *Black Widow Villains *Red Skull *Electro *Green Goblin *Taskmaster *Mandarin *Doctor Doom *Loki *Abomination *Kang the Conqueror *Enchantress *Sin *Madame Masque The Ultron Paradox/DLC Characters *Vision *Quicksilver *Ultron *Baron Zemo *Wasp *Spider-Woman *Madame HYDRA *Morgan Le Fay Character Screen Order (Left to Right) *Left Side, First Row: Spider-Man, Winter Soldier, Captain America, Vision *Left Side, Second Row: Wolverine, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Wasp *Left Side, Third Row: Scarlet Witch, Black Panther, Thor, Quicksilver *Left Side, Fourth Row: Black Widow, Hulk, Captain Marvel, Spider-Woman *Right Side, First Row: Ultron, Red Skull, Sin, Electro *Right Side, Second Row: Morgan Le Fay, Green Goblin, Mandarin, Taskmaster *Right Side, Third Row: Baron Zemo, Loki, Enchantress, Kang the Conqueror *Right Side, Fourth Row: Madame HYDRA, Doctor Doom, Abomination, Madame Masque Pre-Order Bonuses *GameStop/GAME: By pre-ordering from GameStop or GAME, players will get the 'Dark Reign' DLC Pack which comes with a Ms Marvel (Karla Sofen) Costume for Captain Marvel, a Lester Costume for Hawkeye and a Venom (Mac Gargan) Costume for Spider-Man, together with 20 exclusive SHIELD MIssions. It also comes in a special box-tinned edition with special artwork of the Dark Avengers on the back. *Amazon.com/Amazon.co.uk: By pre-ordering from Amazon, players will get the 'Fear Itself' DLC Pack which comes with a Super Soldier Costume for Captain America, a Skadi Costume for Sin and a Nul Costume for Hulk, together with 20 exclusive SHIELD Missions. They also get a special code to download the first six issues of the Avengeance Digital Comic for free. *Best Buy: By pre-ordering from Best Buy, players will get the 'Marvel Zombies' Mode which creates a zombie effect on all costumes, together with a special Colonel America costume for Captain America. *Wal-Mart: By pre-ordering from Wal-Mart, players will get the 'Ultimate Universe' DLC Pack which comes with a Miles Morales Costume for Spider-Man, Ultimate Universe Costume for Thor and Ultimate WW2 Costume for Captain America. They also receive a free copy of Thor/Loki: Blood Brothers on DVD and Special Postcard Concept Artwork. *Collector's Edition: The Collector's Edition can be ordered from anywhere. It comes with the Cinematic Universe DLC Pack with costumes for Iron Man, Black Widow and Red Skull, free copies of Ultimate Avengers ''and ''Ultimate Avengers 2 on DVD and the ''Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes Ultimate Collection ''Graphic Novel. It also comes with one of two collectible statues - Captain America battling Scarlet Witch or Iron Man battling Harry Osborn's Green Goblin. *Battle Edition: The Battle Edition can be ordered from anywhere. It comes with the same content as the Collector's Edition but it also features a special fight stick with artwork of the Insurgents battling the Regime forces. DLC Content See Downloadable Content (Avengeance). Stages For more details see Stages (Avengeance). *Asgard *Avengers Mansion (Day) *Avengers Mansion (Night) *Doomstadt Castle *Kang's Timeship *Hell's Kitchen *The Raft (Prime) *The Raft (Loki) *New York *OSCORP *Savage Land *SHIELD Hellicarrier *STARK Industries *STARK Tower *Wakanda Story Mode See Story Mode (Avengeance). SHIELD Missions See SHIELD Missions (Avengeance). Category:Games Category:Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Category:Marvel Spin-off Category:Created by Derek Metaltron